Every Storm runs out of Rain
by chandlermellark
Summary: No one can stop the love of Troye Sivan and Tyler Oakley. Even their own mothers.


**_Disclaimer: This FanFiction doesn't apply to either of the lives of Troye or Tyler. It's purely fiction._**

Two Mothers sat on opposite sides of the clinic, reading magazines and books. They'd glance at each other and smile both thinking:

_After this I'll never have to see her again._

They had no idea why they hated each other, they just did. Little did they know how often they would see each other in the future.

They were in a clinic on a Friday night because they were both a couple weeks pregnant and having a sonogram done. And both without a husband.

One was reading a gardening magazine. She was a very proper lady. She was kicked out of her parent's household for choosing not to about her bastard child. Her name was Penelope. She had her make-up perfectly done and blonde hair in a bun with no loose hairs. Her red dress was perfectly creased and didn't show off her shoulders or legs.

The other's name was Paris. She came from a gypsy home so her family were used to this kind of thing, getting knocked-up and having children with no fathers. Her red hair was in ringlets and she had shorts on which were basically a strip of denim. Her dark eyes pierced into Penelope as they glared at each other and smiled fakely.

Two doors opened and two different doctors poked their heads out.

"Paris Sivan?" One said.

"Penelope Oakley?" The other said. They both stood up putting down their books and walked to the doctors never lowering their eyes from the glare they held until they reached the doctors' offices.

In couple of months time they met again. This time for the gender of their children. Paris' hair was now blue and she was wearing maternity shorts instead of the strip of denim from the first time. Penelope was in a white blouse and black trousers. Her hair still in a bun. Again like the first time they glared at one another until the doctors called their names.

They were having boys.

They then met again on June 14th. Their water had broken. They were put into a semi-private room to share together. They never stop glaring even through contractions.

Paris' hair was now blonde and in a ponytail. She had her friend Calypso their to help her. Penelope's hair was still the same and she had her brother Edwin with her.

They reached 10 centimetres and gave birth at the same time.

Penelope's boy had light brown hair and blue eyes like her's. His facial features were softer than her's, she always had a stern look but it softened at the sight of her boy. She called him Tyler after her grandfather.

Paris' boy had dark hair and deep blue eyes. He cried a lot but he also smiled. He smiled all the time. He made Paris happier than ever. SShe called him Troye, after his father.

As Paris and Penelope were wheeled out they decided to say something to each other.

"Cute Baby." Penelope said.

"Your's too." Paris said.

They met up again and became closer as friends and never glared. Their boys grew up together. When they reached school age they were best friends and always sat next to each other.

On their 7th birthday at dinner they were all sitting together with cake. Paris decided to stop the dinner because she had an announcement.

She got down on one knee and asked Penelope to marry her.

Penelope flipped out. She cursed Paris and said that she was showing a bad example to the children because being gay is wrong!

Tyler and Penelope move out and Tyler starts at a posh boys only school out in the countryside never to see Troye again.

On Tyler's 14th birthday they announced that a new boy will arriving at Tyler's new school. His name was Troye. Of course Tyler thinks of his old childhood friend but knows it can't be him.

When Troye Sivan walks through his classroom door Tyler's smile was bigger than ever. The became friends again and became closer than before but they both made a deal, never to tell their mothers.

The became closer over the last 4 years of school until one day Tyler kisses Troye. Troye looks surprised but lets it happen. They kiss for ages and everyday until the end of their final school year they go behind the school and kiss.

They ran away together to Los Angeles. Started a life together. Maybe one day a member of the Sivan family will propose again and this time a member of the Oakley family will say yes.


End file.
